


Правильное платье

by Visenna



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Тони - владелец сети салонов свадебных платьев. Но однажды свадебное платье решает примерить друг невесты...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	Правильное платье

**Author's Note:**

> Я периодически смотрю шоу "Say Yes to the dress", оно спасает меня от уныния и стресса. Оттуда и родилась идея этого драбблика )

В свадебном салоне «Карбонелли» с утра переполох. На собрание перед открытием явился сам владелец Тони Старк с огромной коробкой пирожных. Угощает консультантов, отпускает шуточки и совсем не слушает мисс Поттс. Мисс Поттс хмурится и пытается выглядеть недовольной, но получается у нее плохо. Сегодня куча дел: подготовка к ежегодному весеннему дефиле, отбор манекенщиц, а мисс Поттс — Пеппер — готовится к собственной свадьбе, и мечтательная улыбка то и дело появляется у нее на губах. Еще месяц — и Тони отпустит ее на две недели, переняв бразды правления свадебной империей. Вообще-то Тони тут нечастый гость. Он, конечно, ездит на мировые модные показы, участвует в заказах, разрабатывает дизайн эксклюзивных украшений, но сетью его салонов уже несколько лет управляет Железная Пеппер, и всех устраивает статус кво. Только вот знаменитый нейрохирург Стивен Стрэндж наконец-то сделал Пеппер предложение, и сшитое на заказ элегантнейшее платье висит в маленькой личной подсобке кабинета управляющего, а кольцо Тони придумал сам, и оно почти неприлично огромное, на грани кричащей роскоши. А еще сегодня юрист «Карбонелли» Наташа Романова приходит выбирать свадебное платье для себя, и Тони, хоть и жалуется, что все вокруг с ума посходили с этими свадьбами, не может не присутствовать.  
  
Наташа приводит с собой всего троих. Клинта, которому, по мнению Тони, нельзя доверить и выбор носового платка, Сэма — он иногда помогает с организацией благотворительных акций и нравится Тони, и греческого бога. Бог оборачивается — дурацкая клетчатая рубашка, умопомрачительно тугие джинсы и… Черт, Тони чуть не роняет стакан с кофе, а это о чем-то да говорит.  
  
— Здравствуй, Тони, — Наташа щурится, будто кошка на огонь, и у Тони бегут мурашки по хребту. — Познакомься, это — Стив Роджерс, лучший друг моего жениха. Стив — это Тони, и, может быть, он не слишком помешает нам сегодня.  
  
У Стива ужасно голубые глаза. Ужасно. Тони не может отвести взгляд, не может придумать остроумную шутку в ответ, только таращится на то, как Сэм шутливо пихает в бок этого самого Стива, а Стив улыбается уголком рта, будто боится выпустить улыбку на волю. Клинт весело приветствует Пеппер, и Тони отмирает.  
  
— Тони Старк, дизайнер, — протянутую ладонь обжигает прикосновением, как от раскаленного тигля.  
  
— Стив Роджерс, архитектор, приятно познакомиться. — Тони забывает, что пора бы выпустить чужую руку, машинально облизывает губы, но Клинт перепрыгивает через спинку дивана и рушится на сиденье, вытаскивая откуда-то пакетик с попкорном.  
  
— Наташа, скажи, ты хотела пойти в цирк, но не достала билеты? Зачем ты привела в мой респектабельный салон эту ходячую катастрофу? — Тони тычет пальцем в Клинта, а тот корчит рожи, пытаясь выглядеть обиженным.  
  
— Я — главная подружка невесты, Старк, не ревнуй! Ты сам-то к свадьбе Пеппер платьице прикупил?  
  
Тони закатывает глаза, но это Клинт, ничего нового.  
  
— Еще бы, красное с золотым, прекрасно подчеркивает фигуру. А ты, как всегда, наденешь что-нибудь лиловое?  
  
— Тони, — вступает Наташа, и в голосе звенит легированная сталь. — Я хотела тебя попросить подобрать Клинту что-нибудь приличное, иначе он на самом деле явится в фиолетовом смокинге. Пожалуйста?  
  
Отказывать Наташе — дураков нет, но Тони робко надеется, что Стив отправится вместе с ними, вдруг ему тоже нужен новый гардероб. Сбыть с рук Клинта можно и не мечтать, но если бы Стив…  
  
— Стив, твой художественный вкус мне понадобится здесь, не надейся сбежать!  
  
Тони сомневается в художественном вкусе человека, напялившего настолько кошмарную рубашку, но вообще-то попробовать Стива на вкус он бы не отказался. Желательно везде.  
  
— Наташа, — улыбается Стив, и Тони изо всех сил надеется, что не пускает слюни, как идиот, — то, что я художник и гей, не делает меня подходящим советчиком по части свадебных нарядов.  
  
Сэм приобнимает его за плечи, и Тони окатывает ядовитой жгучей волной. Конечно же, этот потрясающий красавчик уже занят, было бы идиотизмом надеяться на что-то другое.  
  
— Я хочу выбирать платье, — ноет Клинт, дурашливо падая на колени. — Разреши мне остаться, иначе Старк заколет меня булавкой для галстука, и кто тогда будет изображать купидона на твоем девичнике?  
  
— Как будто кто-то позовет тебя на девичник, — фыркает Сэм, но тут Пеппер приводит их лучшего консультанта — Джен, а Тони буквально уволакивает за шкирку в офис.  
  
— Извините, — сверкает она отработанной улыбкой, — у нас с Тони неотложные дела, мы вернемся позже.  
  
Тони покорно идет следом, но оборачивается уже через два шага. Стив смотрит на него и тут же отводит глаза. Ну что за черт?  
  
— Тони, нет, — Пеппер привычно шипит патентованной коброй, и Тони погружается в обсуждение концептов и схемы дефиле.  
  
Через час их приглашают в зал. Наташа выглядит ослепительно и дерзко в наряде от Веры Вонг с умопомрачительным разрезом и роскошным декольте. Тони искренне восхищен, но Стива нигде не видно, только из дальней примерочной кто-то из консультантов — Шэрон? — выводит клиентку в облегающем струящемся платье. Девушка очень высокая, с короткой стрижкой и широкими плечами, пожалуй, такой фасон ей не… Тони забывает слова и дышать забывает тоже, потому что это Стив, Стив в полупрозрачной органзе и кружеве, и шнуровка корсета на его спине смотрится откровеннее полной наготы.  
  
Клинт свистит и улюлюкает, Сэм смеется, Наташа улыбается, склонив голову к плечу, а Тони понимает, что пропал — окончательно и бесповоротно. Это же надо: большую часть жизни провести в атмосфере предвкушения, романтики, любви, видеть тысячи прекраснейших женщин в прекраснейших платьях — а влюбиться… Нет, ни о какой любви не может быть и речи, они даже парой слов со Стивом не перекинулись, но почему тогда у Тони чувство, будто вместо крови у него — шампанское? Острые щекочущие пузырьки заполняют его изнутри, толкают вперед — к голубым глазам, ямочкам на щеках, ярким пятнам румянца на скулах.  
  
Шэрон приглашает Стива встать на подиум напротив Наташи, тот изгибается, пытаясь увидеть себя сзади, и Тони будто со стороны смотрит на собственные руки, протягивающие Стиву фату для завершения образа. Стив наклоняется, чтобы Тони было удобнее закрепить на коротких волосах прозрачный шифон с пайетками и вышивкой, и облизывает губы.  
  
— Вы видите себя на свадьбе в этом платье? — привычные слова вылетают сами собой.  
  
— Увы, мне еще не сделали предложение, — тихо отвечает Стив. — Я пока не встретил своего особенного человека.  
  
Тони невольно косится на Сэма, но тут же снова поворачивается к Стиву, потому что тот продолжает говорить.  
  
— А вы, Тони? Вы женаты?  
  
Тони хочет пошутить, что когда ты с утра до вечера окружен прекрасными чужими невестами, завести собственную становится проблематичным, но горло пересохло, и он просто качает головой.  
  
— Я тоже еще не встретил, — бормочет он. — Пару раз думал, что вот оно, но ошибался. А теперь моя бывшая девушка вот-вот выйдет замуж…  
Стив распахивает глаза, смотрит на Наташу, на Тони, и тот в ужасе машет рукой.  
  
— Нет, что ты, я имел в виду Пеппер.  
  
Взгляд Стива наполняется сочувствием, и Тони срывается в нервную скороговорку.  
  
— Мы с ней лучшие друзья, ты не подумай, я ужасно за нее рад, правда. Просто оказалось, что у нас гораздо лучше получается быть друзьями, чем любовниками, и это здорово, потому что с моим бывшим мы терпеть друг друга не можем, впрочем, я сам виноват, Роуди мне сто раз говорил, что он меня не любит, но в то время розовые очки были слишком крепко приклеены к моей голове, отрывать пришлось с кровью.  
  
Тони захлопывает рот и чувствует, как горят уши. Что на него нашло, в самом деле? Заговорить с симпатичным незнакомцем о бывших, так неуклюже намекнуть на собственную бисексуальность, что от неловкости поджимаются пальцы на ногах — куда делся самоуверенный плейбой Тони Старк, умеющий очаровать любого с полуслова? Нужно срочно исправлять положение.  
  
— Ты… не хочешь как-нибудь пойти выпить кофе? У нас тут, конечно, тоже есть кофе и даже пирожные есть, но в кофейне через дорогу делают крышесносные маффины и яблочный пирог, и если…  
  
Тони понимает, что вокруг стало как-то слишком тихо, и оглядывается. Наташа, Сэм, Клинт, Пеппер, Шэрон и половина консультантов салона собрались вокруг и, затаив дыхание, наблюдают за спектаклем. Будто мало ему было свидетелей собственного позора, а уж Стив точно ничем не заслужил такого пристального внимания. Ничего, знаменитые старковские наглость и апломб не раз его выручали. Ему только надо отвлечь эту толпу на себя, и тогда Стив сможет улизнуть и никогда больше не вспоминать о неловком происшествии.  
  
— Хочу, — говорит Стив, и в первый момент Тони не понимает, о чем это он. — Мне переодеться, или пойдем прямо так? Правда, я не заплатил за платье.  
  
Тони поднимает глаза, и Стив улыбается ему, будто в салоне нет никого, кроме них.  
  
— Оставим платье для более торжественного случая, — решает Тони. — Сейчас меня вполне устроят и джинсы. Проводить тебя в примерочную?  
  
Стив царственно протягивает руку, спускается с подиума и тянет Тони за собой. Как только за ними захлопывается дверь примерочной, он оборачивается и смотрит на Тони лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
  
— Значит, джинсы тебя устраивают?  
  
— Для дизайнера я совсем не привередлив и со мной легко договориться, — шепчет Тони. — Можно обойтись и без них.  
  
Стив целует его — нежно, но уверенно, руки Тони ложатся на восхитительные обнаженные плечи, и, возможно, платье не переживет этой примерки, Пеппер будет хмуриться и отчитывать его за неподобающее поведение, а Клинт — дразнить месяцами, сейчас Тони все равно.  
  
— Кофе, — хрипло выдыхает Стив. — Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
  
— Кофе, — соглашается Тони. — А еще обед, ужин и завтрак. И можем забрать платье с собой.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я вышел в нем к завтраку? — Стив смеется и снова тянется за поцелуем. — Это достаточно торжественный случай?  
  
— Если это будет завтрак первого дня нашей счастливой совместной жизни — я не против. Только представь, что мы потом будем рассказывать нашим детям и внукам!  
  
— Что самое главное — найти правильное платье?  
  
— Правильного человека, — серьезно заявляет Тони. Он понимает, что ужасно торопится, но где-то под ложечкой поселяется уверенность, что все у них со Стивом будет отлично, включая воображаемых пока внуков. — Ну, и платье, конечно, тоже.


End file.
